Living Up To Expectations
by Windrises
Summary: Batman, Sofia Falcone, Luke Fox, and Black Mask are four people, who may seem like they couldn't be more different, but they're all people, who had expectations to live up to. Will any of them live up to the expectations, that their parents wanted them to follow?


Note: Batman is owned by DC Comics and was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Bob Kane.

One day, when Bruce Wayne was a young kid, he had a talk with his father, Thomas Wayne, about his future. At the time, Bruce didn't know what career he wanted to pursue, when he became an adult. His dad had been a successful doctor, so he figured his dad would have the right advice. Bruce tugged on his dad's sleeve and said, "Daddy."

Thomas Wayne put down his newspaper and smiled at his son. He said, "Greetings, Bruce. How can I help you?"

Bruce replied, "Today, a lot of my friends were talking about what they want to become, when they're older."

Thomas responded, "I'm assuming you hang out with the more well-mannered students, so I assume they want nice jobs."

Bruce replied, "Well, my bestie, Roman Sionis, claimed he'd take any job, that would give him a chance, to spite his parents."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. He often questioned Bruce, for being friends with Roman. Bruce insisted Roman was a good friend, who just had some anger issues and creative differences, with his parents. Bruce ignored his father's warnings and Roman went on to become Black Mask, one of Batman's deadliest enemies.

Bruce said, "Dad, what do you think I should be, when I grow up?"

Thomas replied, "Son, I think you should follow your dreams. You may not know what your dream job is, at this time. However, I think the answer will come to you, as time goes on. I believe in you."

Meanwhile, when Sofia Falcone was a young girl, she had a similar talk with her father, Carmine Falcone. Carmine was the top mob boss of Gotham and had more power and control over Gotham, than any of the Mayors and Commissioners had ever had. Carmine was known as the ruler of Gotham and was often called "the Roman."

Carmine was a very busy and corrupt man. He genuinely loved his kids and wanted to be a great job, but due to his shady business, he wasn't as good of a dad, as he was supposed to be.

Carmine usually spent a majority of his days, at his office. On a day, where he was actually home, Sofia walked up to him and said, "Dad, there's something I want to ask you."

Carmine put his newspaper away and asked, "What's on your mind?"

Sofia answered, "I've been wondering what I'm going to become, when I become older."

Carmine looked confused, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Sofia asked, "What kind of job will I have?"

Carmine smiled, patted Sofia on the head, and said, "You don't have to worry about that, Sofia. You're part of the Falcone family, Gotham's most powerful family. I make us so much money, that you won't need to worry about finding a job."

Sofia replied, "That's a comforting thought, but there are times, where feel like I want a job. I think I want responsibilities."

Carmine responded, "Your only responsibility is being my little girl. As long as you never grow up, that won't be a problem."

Sofia had an amused look on her face, while saying, "Dad, I'm going to grow up. I can't change that."

Carmine replied, "True, but you also can't get a job, because you don't need one. Forget about finding a career, okay?"

Sofia answered, "If you say so."

Sofia went to her room and thought about what she wanted to do, as opposed to what her father wanted to do. She loved her dad and wanted to respect her wishes, but she felt a burning desire, to pursue an adventurous career.

Sofia's oldest brother, Mario Falcone, walked by her room. Sofia waved to him and said, "Hi Mario."

Mario replied, "Hi Sofia. I heard you had a little talk, with Daddy."

Sofia responded, "Yes, we talked about type of career I should follow, when I become a woman. Dad thinks I shouldn't follow any career."

Mario smiled and said, "We're the Falcones, meaning we're so wealthy, that we make the Waynes look poor, by comparison. Daddy's always going to be taking care of the financial stuff and when he retires, I'll take over. You have nothing to worry about."

Sofia replied, "This about me being worried. It's about wanting to make a difference. I don't want to stand on the sidelines and be of no help."

Mario responded, "Hey, you are a help. Dad lives a cynical, rougher type of lifestyle. Your innocence fills him with joy. Don't underestimate yourself. You make a difference in your father's life and mine."

Sofia replied, "Thank you, bro."

Mario responded, "Anytime."

Sofia felt some comfort, from her brother's words, but she still wasn't satisfied, with not having a purpose in life. Making her dad and brother smile was something she was glad she could do, but she wanted to be more than her family's cheerleader. She wanted adventure, which was something she planned on exploring, in the future.

One day, when Sofia was a high-school senior, she was walking home, when she saw one of her neighbors, Lucius Fox. Lucius had a confounded look on his face, so Sofia walked up to him and asked, "What's wrong, Mr. Fox?"

Lucius explained, "I'm having trouble with the lawnmower. I keep trying to make this thing mow, but after every minutes, it breaks down."

Sofia put her hand on her chin, while saying, "That does sound like an annoying situation, Mr. Fox. Please excuse me."

Several minutes later Sofia returned, with a brand-new lawnmower. She looked around and noticed that Lucius wasn't outside, anymore. She figured he had gone inside, to watch some TV. Sofia still the desire, to do something productive with her life. Mowing a lawn wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, but she thought it was a start.

A few minutes later, Lucius Fox's teenage son, Luke Fox arrived at the outside. He looked around and saw Sofia mowing his dad's lawn. Luke had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Aren't you the Roman's daughter?"

Sofia nervously answered, "Yes I am."

Luke asked, "Why are you mowing my dad's lawn? Is your overly-rich father not giving you an allowance or something?"

Sofia said, "To be honest, I don't really know why I'm doing this. Your dad didn't ask me and I don't need the money, but ever since I was a little girl, I wanted to have a real job. I wanted to go adventures and have fun, but my family just wants me to stand around and look pretty." She shyly started shaking, while saying, "As bizarre as this may sound, mowing the lawn felt like a freeing experience. I rarely get to walk to my family's fridge and grab what I want, by myself. My family insists, on having somebody take care of every little thing, I should be able to do, by myself."

Luke replied, "I understand what you're dealing with." He paused and said, "Well, not to the extent, that you've been dealing with. My dad runs Wayne Industries and gets to around such cool technology, but I don't really get to check it out and he doesn't seem very eager, for me to take a look at it, when I'm grown up."

Sofia and Luke continued talking, before Lucius stepped out and asked, "What's going on?"

Sofia nervously said, "Please forgive me, Mr. Fox. I was mowing your lawn."

Lucius had an amused look on his face, while saying, "That's not reason, to feel sorry. How did you mow my lawn, if my lawnmower broke?"

Sofia answered, "I got you a new lawnmower. Don't feel the need, to pay me. I have tons of money."

Lucius replied, "As true as that may be, you did something very nice and you deserve to be rewarded."

Sofia responded, "If you want to reward somebody, give your son a bigger allowance. He seems like a nice young man and you should let him take a look, at your company's technology. He's really into that stuff." After saying her goodbyes, to Lucius and his son, she started heading home. She hoped her family members wouldn't figure out why she hoped up home later, than she usually did. When she got home, they were a little surprised, by how late she was, but they were too busy with other business, to comment on that.

A month later, Luke was at his dad's house. His dad was taking a nap, but Luke heard the son of a lawnmower. He went outside and saw that Sofia was mowing the lawn, once again. Luke asked, "What are you doing?"

Sofia answered, "I'm just mowing the lawn."

Luke smiled and asked, "Using my dad's lawnmower and mowing his lawn, without permission? How sneaky."

Sofia smirked and replied, "Using the lawnmower, that I bought for your dad, and mowing his plan, without asking for money?" She sarcastically said, "I'm quite diabolical."

Luke responded, "In all seriousness, you shouldn't be doing this. I can mow the lawn. This isn't your house, so you shouldn't be worrying about it."

Sofia replied, "My family wouldn't let me mow a lawn, let alone, do anything, that could be considered a productive job."

Luke responded, "You know, you probably don't want me saying this, but I'm kind of jealous of you."

Sofia looked confused, while asking, "How could you be jealous of me? Believe me, this isn't a glamorous lifestyle."

Luke smiled and said, "The thought, of not having a single responsibility, chore, or duty, sounds like quite the comforting and relaxing lifestyle, if you ask me."

Sofia continued mowing the lawn, while replying, "Without a main purpose in life, that carefree, work-free lifestyle starts feeling more like a curse, than a blessing."

Luke responded, "Then you should do something. Go on an adventure and fight pirates or something like that."

Sofia replied, "I'd love to, but my family won't let you."

Luke responded, "In a few years, you'll be an adult and your family won't have power over you." He shook hands with Sofia, while saying, "I wish you the best, with whatever career you take."

Sofia smiled and replied, "You too."

Sofia returned home, once again. This time, Mario was much more curious about why Sofia had come home late, since it was no longer a one-time situation. He was quick to note the fact, that Sofia's second day of being late was exactly one month, after the first day.

Mario burst into Sofia's room and asked, "What's going on?"

Sofia turned around and asked, "What are you talking about? If you're worried about me, you shouldn't be."

Mario folded his arms and sternly said, "You better have a good reason, for being late."

Sofia replied, "I was just hanging out with some friends and I feel like giving you details."

Mario stared at Sofia and saw that her dress had dirt on it. He scowled at her and asked, "You were doing a job, weren't you?"

Sofia answered, "I'm afraid so."

Mario grabbed Sofia and smacked her to the ground. He said, "Listen up, Sofia. Your job is to be daddy's wholesome, safe girl. You're not going to go on adventures or look for jobs. You're going to live a simple life. Dad and I have enough to worry about, without you being a volunteer, for trouble."

A tear came out of Sofia's eye, while saying, "I was just mowing a lawn. That's not a life of danger. You're making a big fuss, you jerk."

Mario replied, "I know you. Doing any kind of job, even such mundane ones, will make you crave bigger and more dangerous jobs. Get those desires out of your brain, you sweet, but misguided fool."

Carmine walked by and saw that his daughter was laying on the floor, with a tear coming down her cheeks. He approached Mario and asked, "What are you doing?"

Mario answered, "Your daughter was out of control."

Carmine replied, "You're the one, who's acting out of hand." Carmine punched Mario and threw him against a wall, while saying, "Apologize to your sister and go to your room. I'm not going to put up with your crap, Mario. I'm counting on you, to be the future, of the Falcone family." He gave Mario a disapproving look, while walking out.

Mario helped Sofia get up and said, "I'm sorry."

Sofia replied, "You're supposed to be my caring, loving people."

Mario responded, "I care and love you."

Sofia replied, "Today, you failed to prove that." After Mario walked out, Sofia thought about her family's messed up views, towards morality. Her brother wanted to protect her, but he smacked her and Carmine cared about Mario's future, but he punched him. Sofia's family was messed up and she didn't want to be a part of it. She wanted to be her own person.

A few years, Bruce Wayne became Gotham's vigilante, the Batman. Bruce Wayne hoped his career choice would be something, which his father would appreciate.

However, one night, Bruce Wayne was having a nightmare. He was in his Batman costume and was investigating a crime, but suddenly, he appeared in Wayne Manor. His father was there, which confounded him, because his father had been shot. Batman asked, "What's going on?"

Thomas Wayne put down his newspaper and said, "Disappointment is going on, Bruce. Well, you hardly ever call yourself Bruce, these days. You're Batman, aren't you? You're a goofily-dressed man, who thinks pretending to be a bat and punching random weirdos, is a valuable lifestyle."

Batman replied, "Father, you don't understand. I've saved people. I failed to save you and Mom, when I was a boy, so I'm making up for it, by saving as many citizens of Gotham, as I can."

Thomas responded, "So, your career choice is about resolving some childhood guilt, rather than moving on with your life and doing something productive. This is truly pathetic and I must say I'm ashamed, Batman."

Batman was hoping he could reason, with his father. He said, "It's been so long, since we last talked. Can't we talk things out? I can give you a proper explanation."

Thomas shook his head and replied, "No, you've already made enough mistakes. If you kept talking, you'd affect my brain with your nonsense."

Suddenly, Black Mask appeared in Wayne Manor and said, "Greetings, Batman. You didn't use to be Batman and I didn't use to be Black Mask. We had the same childhood, but the opposite adulthood. While I became one of Gotham's best mob bosses, you became a hopeless vigilante, who thinks he can stop me. That's not going to happen. I'm going to make the Falcones go away and become Gotham's new ruler." He did an evil laugh.

Thomas pointed to Black Mask, while saying, "Batman, this is the person you picked, for a best friend. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Batman replied, "I need a chance, to explain."

Black Mask grabbed Batman, while saying, "It's impossible to explain you're behavior, because you've become too batty. However, explaining how you'll lose is incredible easy." He smacked Batman to the ground, while doing an evil laugh.

Bruce woke up, while being thankful, that he was having a dream. Alfred Pennyworth walked into Bruce's bedroom and saw that he was covered in sweat. Because of that, he asked, "Are you alright, Master Wayne?"

Bruce put his hand over his face, while saying, "I had quite the nightmare, Alfred."

Alfred replied, "Things are going to be okay. You have a party, that's this evening, so you'll be able to relax and have fun."

Meanwhile, Sofia was having a similar dream. In her dream, Sofia was getting a chance, to get a job. Luke Fox walked up to her, with a friendly smile on his face, and asked, "Are you ready, to go on the adventure of a lifetime?"

Sofia smiled back and answered, "I sure am."

Carmine walked by, with Mario. Carmine threw a cigar at the ground and said, "My daughter's not going on an adventure, ever."

Luke stared at the Roman and replied, "I think you should respect your daughter's wishes. She just wants the freedom, to explore the world and have fun. Is that wrong?"

Carmine answered, "You bet it is. You've been a bad influence, for my daughter. Because of that, you're going to pay." Carmine punched Luke, who fell to the ground. Luke tried to kick back, but Carmine started kicking him.

Mario frowned at Sofia and asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Sofia answered, "I wanted to explore other options, to do something special with my life. If I may be so bold, I don't think there's anything wrong with that."

Mario replied, "You're wrong, as usual. Stop acting, like your opinions and contributions are a worthy addition. They're not." Mario flung Sofia, who fell to the ground.

Sofia woke up, with sweat pouring down her face. She was glad the dream wasn't real, but her dream was closer to being true, than Bruce's dream was. She noticed Luke texted him, so she gave him a call. The two of them had been friends, ever since Sofia first mowed Lucius' lawn.

Luke answered the phone and said, "Hi Sofia. What are you up to?"

Sofia answered, "I was just laying in bed. I was having quite the nightmare, to be honest."

Luke replied, "I see. Because of that, you probably want to rest and relax."

Sofia responded, "Actually, I want the opposite. I want to leave the house and go somewhere special."

Luke replied, "I'm glad you feel that way. Bruce Wayne has a party and since my dad runs his company, I'm always invited. Do you want to come along? It's tonight."

Sofia smiled and responded, "I'll meet you there."

Unlike Bruce, Sofia, and Luke, Black Mask was not good, to his father. Black Mask had eliminated both of his parents and had become one of the evilest citizens, that Gotham had ever had. Black Mask started watching the news. He saw a broadcast, which was about Bruce's party. Black Mask said, "My childhood bestie hasn't done much with his life. He's just being a spoiled playboy, who throws silly charity shows. I think I'll go to that party and put the money, that he plans on donating, to good use." He did an evil laugh.

Several hours later, the party started. Lucius walked in, along with his son. Both of them were wearing black tuxedos. Luke hadn't gone to much of Bruce's parties, so Bruce was glad to see him. He shook hands with Lucius and said, "As always, it's great to see you. It's also nice, that your son's here."

Lucius replied, "My son usually thinks these parties are boring, but he convinced one of his friends to come along, so he's all good."

Bruce looked at Luke and asked, "Who's your friend?"

Luke felt a little nervous, about admitting he was friends with Sofia Falcone, since her father was Gotham's most infamous mob boss. However, since Sofia didn't get involved with the family business, Luke wasn't ashamed, to know her. He said, "Sofia Falcone. I know, that being a friend with Falcone is controversial, but Sofia's a lot more responsible, than her family."

Bruce replied, "You don't need to worry about. I trust you and I'm an open-minded person. After all, my father used to be friends with the Ramon, so you shouldn't worry."

A few minutes later, Sofia entered, while wearing a pink dress. Luke walked up to her and said, "It's nice to see you."

Sofia replied, "Ditto."

Luke said, "You look good in a dress."

Sofia replied, "You too."

Luke had an amused look on his face, while saying, "Uh, I'm not wearing a dress."

Sofia looked embarrassed, while saying, "I'm sorry. I'm so used to returning a compliment, after somebody gives me one, that I slipped up."

Luke replied, "It's cool."

Sofia and Luke turned around and saw that the dancing had begun. Sofia said, "You may not know how to wear a dress, but do you know how to dance?"

Luke answered, "I think so."

Sofia stuck her hand out and said, "Prove it."

Luke replied, "Okay then."

After Sofia and Luke started dancing, Black Mask burst in. He gave the guests a menacing stare, while saying, "You rich-people love false sentiments, directed to those, who are poorer than you. Instead of wasting the money, at charity events, I'm going to be taking your money." Bruce started leaving, so he could get into the Bat Cave and get on his Batman costume.

Sofia and Luke realized this was their chance, to do something adventurous and heroic. Sofia stepped closer to Black Mask, while saying, "You better leave the party, you scoundrel."

Black Mask replied, "Buzz off, you figurehead." Black Mask tried to smack Sofia, but this time, she was prepared. She jumped in the air, to avoid getting smacked.

Sofia said, "I've been smacked, by my own brother. When that happened, I felt weak and fragile. However, I no longer have those feelings." She started punching and kicking Black Mask.

Luke said, "I better help her." Luke ran by and started smacking Black Mask. Black Mask kicked Luke, who almost fell, but Sofia caught him. After Luke got back up, he started helping Sofia fight Black Mask.

After a few minutes of fighting, Sofia and Luke had made an impact on Black Mask, but it wasn't enough, to bring him down. Sofia and Luke started feeling exhausted. Black Mask noticed that and was glad about that. He was about to punch them, but Batman showed up.

Batman kicked Black Mask in the stomach, while saying, "Since these young adults gave you a run for your money, I'm thinking I'll be able to knock out faster, than I usually do." Black Mask grabbed Batman and tried choking him, but Batman quickly got free and flung Black Mask around. He spent a few minutes, beating up Black Mask, before he fell to the ground.

Batman looked at Sofia and Luke and said, "Your help is greatly appreciated. You still need to learn a few things, before you fight such dangerous opponents, but you both did a wonderful job. Thank you." Batman started dragging Black Mask away.

Sofia looked at Luke and said, "Thank you for your help, in fighting Black Mask. That was far more brave and bold, than anything my family would ever let me do. I'm expecting my family, to be upset, which is their own business. I'm not going to be in my dad and brother's shadow. I'm going to be my own person."

Luke replied, "I'm glad about that. You're more heroic and daring, than any member of your family. The rest of Falcones may be villains, but you're a true hero." Sofia smiled, while finally feeling proud of herself.

Meanwhile, Batman started taking Black Mask away, while thinking about how many poor people will get the money they deserved, because he stopped Black Mask, from robbing the charity party. Batman smiled, while finally feeling proud of himself.


End file.
